Dismember December 20
by JoshyLovesDevy
Summary: After the drummer in their band drops out, Itachi, Konan, and their manager Sasori try to find someone new quickly. Here comes Deidara to the rescue. Made to it was easier to read!


Itachi sat in his hotel room; he hardly had any alone time anymore so he used each precious second usually doing his two favorite things. Practicing his guitar skills and writing his own music. He wrote and sang songs that reflected his true feelings. His soft and loving feelings and emotions could be incorporated into his songs by using his sweet and angelic voice; however, his angry songs were screamed. He was strumming his guitar and looked around the hotel room. There band, Dismember December, had risen to fame and just finished a tour of the Americas, and were heading back to their home of Birmingham, England. They had become famous in a short period of time, but they had just become known in America. They did tours in France, Spain, and Ireland. He looked at the blinking red alarm clock; it read 3:00 AM. The 22 year old sighed, being an up and coming rock star did have its perks. There were the people out there that genuinely enjoyed and appreciated the music the band created. Then there was the money and the constant attention that they got. Itachi consider himself a pretty good looking guy, but when you become famous anyone would throw themselves at you and Itachi rarely denied. The only bad part was that he thought there weren't enough hours in the day, so he could do everything he wanted. But luckily, tomorrow was going to be travel day, he had no new tours, concerts, or premieres to attend. He lay back in his bed, placing his guitar aside, but when they did get home, there was business to be done. Recently the drummer in the band, Jackson, had dropped because he wanted to stay in America. The group desperately needed one, so they were going to hold auditions for the spot. They wanted to keep the band and their music alive. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that it was like when the band was unknown again, he was the lead singer and guitarist, and Konan was played bass. The band was like a family and meant a lot to Itachi, Konan, and Sasori; the manager. He wished everything was the same as when they left for their first tour, not caught in everything and he enjoyed the rushed feeling when they first got onto the stage, almost orgasmic. He fell asleep; dreaming of whatever tomorrow would bring.

"Get your fucking ass up, we got to get the fuck out of here!" Sasori yelled. He was only 5'5 but he commanded respect and attention wherever he was. He was tough and the only person's bullshit he put up with was Itachi's, who had the humor of a three year old. After working with him for some time, Sasori had gotten used to Itachi's humor and practical jokes. Itachi rolled over and looked at the clock it was only 5, he got two hours of sleep. He sighed and sat up and wiped his eyes and yawned. Sasori looked pissed, but you never actually knew how he really felt because he always had that expression. "I'm up; don't get your panties too far up your ass." Itachi mumbled as a retort. Sasori rolled his eyes and left the room. Itachi swung his legs out of bed and got up and showered. After getting showering he got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, and black t-shirt and a baseball cap. He grabbed all of his belongings and stepped out of his room. He saw Konan and gave her a quick nod; she was dressed identically to him. Sasori wore a business suit and the three walked together to get onto the elevator. They stepped on and stepped into the limo that had just pulled up after Sasori paid for the rooms; they headed out of the hotel and towards the airport.

After two and half days of air travel and layovers they were finally home. Itachi and Konan were all grins as they got off the airplane. They smiled brightly as they walked through the airport and claimed their bags and got into their limo. They loved him; they got to visit with old family and friends and knew the layout of the land. Itachi laid back in the limo and closed his eyes; he could never sleep on planes so he wanted a little nap before they reached the house the band owned. Itachi looked over at Konan, who was texting away on her phone. "How much time do we have before they people get here?" He said sleepily. "Not much…" looking up at him, "We said for them to be there at 6:30, we have an hour." She shrugged. Itachi cursed lightly under his breath; it took them about 30 minutes to get home from the airport and then he would have to get dressed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep for about 30 minutes. He woke up just as they pulled into the yard. "30 minutes to dress!" Sasori yelled. "And if any of you fuckers are late, there will be pay deductions!" Itachi nodded and went up to his room to change. He didn't know exactly want to put on. He spotted his black and white converses on the floor and decided nothing could go wrong with a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and those shoes. He changed into them quickly and ran back downstairs. He looked at Konan was dressed in a white mini skirt with black jeans and a striped shirt.

They found Sasori in the living room of the house, sitting on the couch. The house was huge. It was equipped with a 3 acre backyard, swimming pool, tennis court, and a recording studio. It was three stories high with a total of 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Most of the band members slept on the second floor and Sasori slept on the first floor and the regular helpers slept on the third. Konan and Sasori sat on both sides of Sasori and their butler, Franz, answered the door. The first person to walk in was a girl. She had long black hair and was around 5'6. Sasori had a drum set placed in the living room so the applicants could show off their skills first. He had a stand with a very difficult rhythm on a piece of sheet music. The girl sat down, the skirt she was wearing was short of enough for the three to see her panties, or lack of them. Itachi studied her more. Her breasts were fake and she wore high platform heeled shoes. Her makeup was way overdone and she kept spreading her legs more when she sat down. She picked up the drum sticks. "STOP!" Sasori yelled. "Next!" He girl looked at him with shocked. "You didn't even hear me play!" He retorted. "You are a slut. We aren't running a whorehouse here, this is a band." Sasori said disgust as the girl was ushered out of the door. "One down, Seven to go." Sasori sighed and nodded to Franz to let the next one in. A guy followed Franz into the living room and to the drum set. He wore black tight short sleeve shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. His black hung from his hair loosely and because he was wearing a short sleeve shirt Itachi saw tattoos coming down his arm; he had a half of a sleeve. Itachi smirked and so did Sasori. He was definitely hothothot. Konan smiled as well and leaned back in the chair. The guy nodded at the three and picked up his drum sticks after taking a deep breath. He looked at the music and began to play. He nodded his head when he felt the rhythm and the three of the band smiled. The guy closed his eyes, completely forgetting he had written music. He began his own rhythm and beats. Sasori looked up at him; he saw passion in his facial expression and the complex rhythms. He had talent; that was apparent. "Okay." Sasori said loudly. "Now it's question time." The guy nodded and took another deep breathe. "What's your name?" Sasori asked. "Deidaraua, but most people call me Deidara. Sasori nodded. "How long have you been playing drums?" He said "Umm about 7 years." Deidara said. "Okay," Sasori said, "Please excuse us while we talk." Deidara nodded and got up to leave the room, his hands were shaking and he took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. "HOLY SHIT!" Itachi said, "He's fucking hot!" Sasori and Konan nodded in agreement. "I didn't even know what to ask him," Sasori said and looked down, "He's in. He's incredibly sexy and he's a fantastic player." Sasori said in his business man voice. "You should ask him where's he's from and if he would sleep with any of us." Itachi whispered as Franz ushered, Deidara back in.

He sat in the chair and faced the people who decided his current future. If he didn't work out he would be heartbroken, he played in random gigs sometimes but never really had any money, so he lived a shady life to get by. Sasori, Itachi, and Konan looked serious and it scared him shitless. "Well Deidara," Sasori began, "You have talent, and you obviously fit the look of the group, butt." He said with a sigh and Deidara's heart dropped. He lowered his head and waited for the bad news. "We need you to move your stuff in by tomorrow." Sasori finished with a big grin. Deidara snapped his head up and looked at them, "Are you kidding me?" He asked incredulously. The trio shook their heads. "BUT FIRST!" Itachi said getting up. "You have to answer two questions." Deidara nodded and resisted the urge to jump out of his seat. "Where are you from, you don't have an English accent." "Spain, but spent some time in America." He answered and waited for the other one. "And are you a virgin?" Deidara blushed a dark red and looked down; shaking his head. "Nowhere near," He whispered and looked up at them. "I have a question!" Konan said piping in. "Are you like straight?" She said a glimmer of hope in her voice. She usually got left out when Itachi and Sasori went out with guys and she was stuck with no one for a night. But she eventually found someone to go out with, since she refused to go by herself. Deidara giggled softly and shook his head. "Sorry hun, I'm into dicks not chicks." He flashed her a sweet but apologetic smile. Itachi and Sasori smiled at each other then down at Deidara. Konan sighed audibly. Sasori got out and stepped out of the room to inform the others that the auditions were over and he thanked them for coming. "So how much stuff will you have to move, we can send out a moving truck as soon as you like." Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Actually I don't own much, I stay at the hotel up the street. I can be back here by morning though." He nodded to them. "Hey!" Itachi said and smiled. "Why don't I come with you for the night, you can't get back in here unless you have an ID and we can get all that to you tomorrow." Deidara smiled at him and nodded again, "Sounds good!" He smiled and got up, and hugged him. Then he moved to hug Sasori and Konan. "Thank you so much for this opportunity! I won't let you down!" He said and began to walk out. Itachi ran upstairs to a bag for the night. He came back and he and Deidara headed outside. "How did you get here?" Itachi asked looking around to only see the limo and the company cars in the garage. "I walked." Deidara said and looked at him. Itachi looked at him and nodded. "Let's ride in style then," he smiled and called the driver over to crank up the limo. Deidara's eyes went large and looked at him. "Seriously?" Itachi nodded and laughed softly. Itachi opened the door to the limo and smiled as Deidara got in. He had the cutest little booty and Itachi just wanted to spank it. He giggled unknowingly and Deidara looked back at him. "What's so funny?" Itachi shook his head and got into the limo.

The ride to the hotel was wonderful, in Deidara's eyes. He and Itachi connected instantly, and they got along very well. Itachi told him all about the band and their recent problems and success. "Think you can handle it?" Itachi asked him, after telling him some of the stresses of being famous. Deidara nodded and smiled at him. "As long as you can help me, I think I'm going to be good." Deidara said and looked out of the window. They were coming closer to the hotel he stayed in and his breath quicken. He didn't really understand why someone like Itachi, a famous multimillion dollar rock star, would want to stay in an awful hotel. He shrugged it off as the limo driver pulled into the parking lot. Deidara took a deep breath as he got out and held opened the door for Itachi, who was staring an awful lot. He just shrugged it off and walked towards the entrance. "Wait here." Deidara said to Itachi as they got to the stair way. Deidara went to the manager's office and knocked softly. "Come in!" and Deidara opened the door and smiled slightly and sat behind the desk of the manager. She was an elderly woman, late 70's, who always gave Deidara a break when it came to paying rent and bills, she knew he had a rough time living from day to day so she let him slide. "I'm moving out, Mrs. Brown." He said looking down and looked at her. "I got into Dismember December." Mrs. Brown rose out of her seat and walked around the desk to him. "I'm so proud of you." She began. "I knew you could do it, and I want to give you something." Over the years she became his mother and taught him everything, even gave him his first guitar. She pulled the charm from around her neck and placed it in his hand. "As you know, I'm not going to be here much longer, but I want you to always remember me." She said and smiled slightly at him. Deidara looked down, this lady had been through so much with him, and he couldn't imagine her ever dying. He stood up and hugged him little frame gently. She hugged him back with as much power as she could. "I want you to meet one of my band mates." She nodded and pulled her cane from behind the door and followed Deidara back to Itachi. "Itachi, this is Mrs. Brown, the owner of this hotel and my mom kinda." Itachi nodded at her and hugged her gently as well. She smiled. "Alright. I will see you on TV!" She said happily and slowly went to her office. She couldn't move that much or stand for long. Deidara blinked back tears in his eyes and began to walk upstairs. Itachi followed him and didn't want to ask too many questions, so he kept quiet.

They got to the third floor and walked down the hallway. Room 316. Deidara stood and took a deep breath. Itachi placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder. He didn't really know what was going on in the boys mind but he felt the need to comfort him. Deidara looked back at him and smiled slightly and opened the door and walked it. "It's kinda messy," He said and blushed slightly. Itachi laughed and shrugged, "That's fine; we are all messy back at the house." Deidara nodded, "And there's only one bed…" he trailed off and looked down. He didn't want to mess things up with Itachi, he just met him and he liked him. Itachi shrugged again and looked around. This had to be one of the most rundown hotels in town. Wallpaper was falling off, the carpet was obviously old and almost everything was broken. "How long have you been living here?" Itachi asked and sat on the bed which was surprisingly comfortable. "About 7 years." He shrugged. Itachi nodded and laid back, the bed was getting more and comfortable. "I'm going to shower really quickly, I'll be back." Itachi nodded and curled up on the bed as Deidara walked into the bathroom. He stepped out of his clothing and into the shower. The hot water and steam hit his body and he closed his eyes. He didn't mind Itachi being in his room, he was very attractive, in fact, and Deidara thought he was sexy. Deidara blushed slightly, hoping Itachi didn't know this. He put shampoo in his hair rand ran his fingers through it. Deidara sighed and smiled slightly. He loved to take showers, washing away worries and smelling great. He grabbed a towel and dried off his body and looked at the mirror, it was fogged up and he giggled softly and looked around and then frowned. He had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom. He sighed and prayed Itachi was sleeping. He wrapped a towel around his waist and silently walked out of the bathroom. He tiptoed to his dresser and bent down to get to his pants drawer.

Unbeknownst to him, Itachi sat up and silently watched him. Deidara was gorgeous, he little body was just amazing. Deidara dropped his towel and was deciding on what pair of underwear to put on. Itachi silently moved across the bed and licked his lips. He was toned but not too muscular. And he ass had to be wonderful and tight, and yummy. Itachi felt his jeans tighten, and he bit his lip. Deidara stood up slowly and turned quickly to take a look at Itachi. "AH!" Deidara said when he noticed Itachi was staring at him. Deidara turned a beet red and stood still in shock. Itachi had a look of lust his eyes and Deidara bit his lip and moved slightly closer to him, sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed. Itachi smirked and pulled Deidara on top of him, pressing their lips together, timidly at first, but that quickly turned to passion. Deidara moved his hands under Itachi's shirt and pinches his nipples, to which Itachi moaned into the kiss. Itachi's hands weren't idle either. He rubbed them up and down Deidara's back, smacking his ass whenever he felt the need to. Deidara pulled away, finally for air, and Itachi brought his fingers and tangled them in his hair. Deidara nibbled and kissed down his neck quickly, not wanting to keep Itachi waiting too long. Itachi smirked and kept his fingers in his hair, as if to guide him down his body. Itachi pulled his shirt over his head and Deidara smirked. He kissed down his chest and sucked lightly down his chest and stomach. Itachi sighed happily and laid his head back against a pillow. Deidara smirked slightly and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly and giggled softly at his tattoo of Hamtaro. He kissed and sucked on the tattoo lightly and finished pulled his pants to his knees, along with his boxers. Deidara looked up at Itachi, his eyes filled with lust, and he began to kiss Itachi's thighs lightly and kissed up along one thigh and brushed his lips across Itachi's tip of his cock, and moved to his other thigh. Itachi groaned and looked down at him, in faux anger, and pulled his hair, lightly. Deidara smirked up at him and went back to his cock and kissed his tip again. Itachi moaned in anticipation, and closed his eyes again. Deidara smirked and took all of Itachi into his mouth suddenly, bobbing his head along his dick quickly. Itachi opened his eyes wide and moaned loudly, gripping Deidara's hair and pulling it roughly. Deidara began to moan along his dick, sending the vibrations straight to Itachi's pleasure sense and making his go insane with moans. Deidara smirked inwardly as he felt Itachi's cock throbbing in his mouth, he pulled away for a moment and looked at Itachi for a moment, and he smiled slightly. Itachi was gorgeous, and he didn't want to lose him. Deidara took his back into his mouth quickly and then began to deep throat him. Itachi opened his eyes and moaned loudly, gripping his hair and pulling rougher, making Deidara moan loudly. "I'm close!" Itachi moaned and Deidara pulled his mouth off. "In my mouth or on my face," Deidara asked and looked up at him. Itachi moaned, "God, in your mouth." Deidara nodded and began to bob his head quickly again. Itachi closed his eyes and moaned loudly, he gripped and pulled Deidara's hair more, which made him moan. Itachi moaned loudly and came into Deidara's mouth. The orgasmic high was incredible; this had to be one of the best blow jobs he had ever gotten. Deidara swallowed all of it and licked is lips. Itachi looked at him and panted heavily. Deidara crawled up to his body and nuzzled into his neck; Itachi wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly, tasking himself on Deidara's lips. "Dammit Deidara." He whispered into his ear, "I didn't know I was going to fall for you." He said and closed his eyes, not wanted to want to push things with Deidara, so he left the night on a great note. Deidara looked at him blushing brightly. Itachi pulled the blanket over the two of them and they fell asleep, worrying about nothing.

The duo woke up the next morning; it was 9 AM. Itachi stretched and yawned and remembered the lovely boy in his arms. Itachi looked down at him and stroked his hair lightly. This boy was so innocent, but at the same time, so naughty and sinful. Deidara was beautiful, and Itachi couldn't and wouldn't let him go. Deidara fluttered his eyes and then opened them. His brown irises' were stunning and then he blushed. Itachi sat up and looked down at Deidara, "It's time to get you packed hun" He whispered and Deidara pouted and shook his head going back under the covers. Itachi giggled and pulled the blankets off of him. "Babyyy." He laughed and shook him. Deidara groaned and looked up at him. "But I don't wanna Itachixxx." Itachi shook him and smiled. Deidara sighed and got up, running his fingers through his hair. Deidara looked up at him and smiled sleepily. Itachi got up and went to the bathroom, with his bag of clothes. Deidara rolled out of bed and went to his drawer and after pulling on a pair of pants and taking out his skinny jeans and shirt for his outfit for the day. He packed what little things he did have into a bag and waited for Itachi to get out of the shower. After about 20 minutes, Itachi came out and Deidara went in and showered quickly. The two had to be back at the mansion by 12. When Deidara came out of the bathroom, Itachi grabbed him and kissed him softly. Deidara giggled but returned the kiss. The two walked out of the hotel room, and Deidara sighed happily. "What's the problem love?" Itachi asked kissing the top of his head. "I'm so excited." He giggled softly and looked up at him. Itachi smiled down at him and picked him up. Deidara wrapped his legs around Itachi's stomach and kissed his nose. "Promise to protect me?" He asked as he nuzzled into Itachi's neck. "I swear." Itachi smiled and carried him out of the hotel. Deidara as beginning a totally new life; however, he didn't mind as long as there were people like Itachi around he knew he would be okay.

The limo pulled into the driveway at exactly 12 o'clock. Deidara and Itachi jumped out and ran into the house. "SASORIIIIIIIII!" Itachi yelled, "WE'RE BACKKK YOU BITCH!" Sasori came out of the kitchen with his trademark pissed off expression. "I have known that since you pulled up dumbass." He shot back. It didn't look like he had gotten much of any sleep. Itachi suspected that he and Konan had had late night fun. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him, "We'll he's sleeping with me." Itachi as and walked away from Sasori, who hung his mouth open with shock. He didn't think that Itachi would score that fast with Deidara. He shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Itachi had pulled Deidara all the way to his room and giggled softly. "This is where the magic happens." He laughed and opened up the bedroom door and allowed Deidara to walk in. Deidara felt the inner child come out of him where he laid his eyes on Itachi's humongous bed. He ran and began to bounce on, laughing loudly. Itachi closed the door and giggled at him, watching him intently. He didn't know exactly why but there was something about Deidara that made him want to know more. He crawled onto the bed and held his arms out to catch Deidara with his next jump. Deidara did just that and giggled at him. Itachi laid him gently down on the bed, and thoughts flashed of the activities that happened the night before. He moved his body over Deidara's and pinned his arms over his head. Deidara looked at him, his getting bigger and he bit his lip.

He liked aggressive men; those kinds of men were the sexiest to him. Itachi moved his lips against Deidara's softly, and this quickly turned into aggression. Itachi dominated the kiss, he nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip; asking for an entrance into his mouth and Deidara granted; and he explored every single crevice of his mouth using his tongue. Deidara moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist. Itachi smiled and pulled back from the kiss, removing Deidara shirt in one swift motion. "Sit here." He commanded, his voice become lustfully husky. He moved to his closet and pulled out a box and walked back to the bed and climbed onto of Deidara, straddling his waist. He placed the box on the floor after pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Deidara licked his lips and looked into his eyes, obviously turned on. Itachi bent over and nibbled on his ear lobe. "You are very naughty," He whispered, his hot breath made Deidara moan. "It's punishment time." He said in a voice that made Deidara's spine tingle and his pants become instantly tighter. Itachi grabbed his wrists and hand cuffed them together. He smirked at Deidara who was biting his lip in anticipation of what was going to happen. Itachi bit down his chest and stomach, leaving marks, and pulled off his pants and boxers in an experienced skilled move. Deidara blushed brightly, even though he had been naked in front of Itachi before, he just felt like he was a virgin again, he body had become ultra-sensitive. He moaned when Itachi even brushed lightly across his flaming skin. Itachi smiled at Deidara's naked body and reached back into the box beside the bed and pulled out a tube of lube. He giggled softly, "Its watermelon flavored." He smiled and got and put some on his two of his fingers. Deidara was blushing madly, and spread his legs wide. Itachi smirked, "Nice baby," he whispered and slowly inserted his two fingers. Deidara bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Itachi smiled down at him, and began to move his fingers in and out and then used his other hand to rub, twist, and pinch Deidara's nipples. Deidara moaned softly and licked his lips, and Itachi smiled, loving this reaction. He added another finger in and Deidara arched his back. Deidara added a fourth finger, and Deidara moaned louder and gripped the sheets tightly. Itachi loved how he could make Deidara moan and move. He craved more; the sound of his voice became more and more addicting. Itachi pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance. He looked at Deidara, asking if he wanted it, Deidara nodded slightly. Itachi smiled and pushed himself in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Deidara closed his eyes and moaned softly and pushed against Itachi when he was fully adjusted. Itachi smiled and pulled himself out and then slammed back in. Deidara arched his back and moaned loudly. Itachi smirked and began a relentless pounding force. Deidara screamed loudly and arched his back almost painfully high. Itachi groaned as Deidara's tight walls clamped down on him. Deidara kept pulling at the handcuffs, so much that the sighs of struggling could be seen on his wrist. Itachi would have been more worried, but the look of absolute bliss on Deidara's face stopped him.

Itachi put Deidara's legs over his shoulders and started a new rhythm, piercing Deidara's prostate with ever thrust. Deidara screamed loudly, "I'm close!" He yelled. Itachi nodded, felling the same; he began to pump Deidara's cock with his hand quickly. Deidara didn't last much longer after that. Itachi came inside of him, pounding him while riding out his orgasm. Deidara moaned loudly and panted when Itachi pulled out of him. He flopped on top of him and laid on him. Deidara giggled softly and wrapped his arms around him. Itachi unlocked the handcuffs on Deidara and smiled up at him. Deidara wanted more, he needed more; however, he didn't want to seem slutty, but it was getting harder to get rid of his growing erection. Itachi looked down at him when he felt something poking his stomach, and he began to smirk. He rose off of Deidara and turned Deidara so he was on his stomach. Itachi wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted his waist and ass until they were off the bed. "I see you haven't learned you're lesson." Deidara blushed and Itachi smacked his ass hard. Deidara moaned softly and wiggled his ass highly in the air. "Shut up and fuck me." Deidara groaned. Itachi smirked and positioned himself and slammed himself into Deidara. The sound of skin slapping together and moans would be heard throughout the house. Deidara screamed loudly and Itachi moaned as he pounding into quickly, he was sliding in and out of Deidara's tight entrance. He wasn't even going to last forever long this time. He began to pant, and the rhythm become erratic and unpredictable. Deidara's legs had given out under him and he fell to the bed. Itachi slowed down and went deep inside of him. Deidara was moaning loudly, he pumped himself with his hand. "I'm so close Itachi. I'm close." He moaned out over and over. Itachi nodded and sped back up. Deidara screamed Itachi's name out and chummed onto the bed at the same time Itachi chummed deep inside his ass. Itachi fell on top of him exhausted. Deidara smiled and fell asleep, with a feeling that everything was going to be perfect now.

Deidara woke up and smiled, still feeling Itachi's warmth next to him. Itachi fluttered his eyes open and pulled Deidara close. "My ass hurts." Deidara whispered giggling. Itachi smirked and kissed him softly. Deidara smiled and nuzzled into him, and then the door to the bedroom opened. Sasori and Konan appeared smiling goofily. "Had a good sleep you two?" Sasori laughed. "Like I swear people all over the world could hear you moaning, Deidara." Konan said laughing hysterically. Deidara turned a bright red and hid his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. Sasori and Konan laughed and left the room. "I love you baby." Itachi smiled. "I love you too." Deidara mumbled and giggled, still red. The two were destined for each other and the bed was going to be so much better with Deidara in it. This was the beginning of a new age.


End file.
